Magnetic coils are known in the art, consisting of
a coil body of wound coil wire, the two ends of which are led outwards, PA1 two contact pins which are each wound round with one end of the coil wire, PA1 two connection tabs which can be coupled to the contact pins and PA1 a plastic sheath.
The electrical connection between the contact pins and the coil wire, which is usually insulated with varnish, is made by a suitable supply of mechanical or electrical energy. In DEA-43 13 608 for this purpose the contact pin and the coil wire are excited by coupling in of oscillations in the ultrasound range, contacts being produced by the friction between the coil wire which is kept biased and individual regions of the contact pins touching the wound coil wire. The connection tabs are usually welded to the contact pins. The resulting relatively rigid connection leads in the mass production of such magnetic coils to a relatively high failure rate due to breaking of the coil wire which is usually very thin and in some circumstances is only 0.04 mm thick. This breaking occurs due to the unavoidable relative movements of the connection tabs and the coil body during insertion and processing in the plastic sheath mould.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to improve the magnetic coil and the method for manufacture thereof with a view to a lower failure rate and thereby to simplify the manufacture.